


Even has a little bow on it, wrapped it myself

by hedicine, sweetsummerstyles



Series: larry canon fluff [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, The X Factor Era, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Harry on twitcam on Chrismas eve talks about his boyfriend Louis.





	Even has a little bow on it, wrapped it myself

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst this is canon complaint in terms of content. I'm not saying Louis and Harry are or ever were together that aspect of the ficlet is purely fictional for the purpose of the mini story.

It's Christmas Eve and his boyfriend's birthday. Harry is doing a twitcam. He asks the fans if they want to see Louis' Christmas/birthday present. He shows them the gift.

 "It even has a little bow on it, wrapped it myself."

 "I’m going to call Louis Tomlinson."

It goes to answer machine.

“I’m getting rejected on Christmas Eve,” he says in a sad tone.

He covers his face with his hand. 

Harry wishes his boyfriend would have answered the phone. He misses him like crazy. He wanted to hear his voice before he went to bed. _I love you Louis._


End file.
